A Miracle
by snowleopard241
Summary: Renesmee is an orphan. She is waiting to be adopted, even if she doesn't know what adopted means. Many people come to see her as their potential daughter, but only one couple feels right to her. But some people are quicker than others. ALL HUMAN. NO IMPRINTING.
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee POV**

"Renesmee," Mary called. Mary was the person who took care of us. She fed us, cleaned us, and read us a bedtime story every night.

I'm Renesmee. I don't know my last name. Right now, I am seven years old. My parents left me when I was young. Mary understood my predicament and took me in.

"Renesmee!" Mary called.

"Coming!" I replied. I raced down the creaky wooden stairs and ran towards the kitchen, where I knew that Mary would be.

She was there, cooking a big pot of stew. "Call Kate and Tom and tell them to come down for supper."

"Kate! Tom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Suppertime!"

I heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs.

Kate and Tom are siblings. Their parents died in a car crash. Sometimes, I wished that my parents had loved me like theirs did.

We all sat down at the table and waited for Mary to give us our food. She brought placed rolls in the middle of the table.

"No, Tom," she said when Tom tried to reach for one.

Mary gave us each three ladles of stew.

"Now you may eat."

Tom started pigging out and ate all of his food in a couple of bites. Kate nudged him, rolled her eyes, and told him to stop. I knew that she still loved him though.

I sighed. I wish that I had someone to love me through thick and thin.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mary went to answer it.

After a while, she shouted, "Renesmee!"

I went to her side. Mary smiled at me. "They want to see you," she whispered in my ear.

I grinned. I didn't know what that meant, but Mary seemed to be happy about it.

"Renesmee," Mary said, "This is Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hi," I whispered shyly as I peeked through my bronze curls.

"She's a beaut, isn't she," the man named Emmett said.

"Yep!"

They seemed to be waiting for me to say something. "Do you want to see my room?"

They grinned at each other. "Sure, Renesmee."

I bounded up the stairs and noticed when Mary wasn't following us.

"Mary?" I called.

"Renesmee, go up. I have to take care of the other kids."

"The other kids?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. We have Tom and Kate, and they're brother and sister."

"Do you have any siblings?" Rosalie asked me.

I looked down. "No."

Emmett looked at Rosalie. They went off to the side and discussed something for a while.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said. Mary immediately came upstairs. Her face fell. "We just aren't ready for a kid yet."

"A kid?" I asked. "Where would they get a kid?"

Mary looked to me. "I'll explain later."

"That's okay," Mary said to the couple. She sounded a little bit disappointed. I didn't know why though. Maybe those were her relatives and Mary wanted a baby to play with.

I looked at them through my chocolate brown eyes, willing them to get a kid for Mary.

"But Em!" the girl named Rosalie whined. "She's so cute."

The boy named Emmett said, "Not today, Rosalie."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Emmett said to Mary. They left, and closed the door behind them. Mary looked exhausted.

"Come on, Renesmee. Let's go finish dinner."

I walked to the dining room and sat down. I silently finished my meal, and afterwards, went straight up to our rooms. Kate, Tom and I all share a room. It is a little chaotic at times, but it's always fun.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but ever since those people left, Mary looked sad. I wonder why Mary told me to meet them."

"I don't know, Renesmee." Kate replied. She sat down on my bed. "Were they nice?"

"I'm not sure. I only saw them for a little bit." I sighed. "I think Mary wants a baby to play with."

"Why?"

"Mary seemed so sad when Emmett and Rosalie said that they weren't ready for a kid yet."

"Maybe Mary wants Emmett and Rosalie to buy a baby from the baby store or something like that," Kate said, her six year old mind working hard.

"Everybody knows that babies don't come from the baby store," Tom interrupted. He was eight.

"Where do they come from then?" I asked him.

"How should I know? I'm only eight!"

"We'll ask Mary tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I turned off the lights. Kate giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"We forgot to change into our pajamas and brush our teeth!" she squealed.

I grinned at her and laughed too.

Tom just looked at us funny.

"Let's go!"

As soon as we finished brushing our teeth, we wriggled into our pajamas.

However, after tossing and turning for half an hour, I asked Kate, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed.

I climbed in with her and fell asleep. She seemed to have an automatic calming effect.

That night, I dreamt of my parents. I wasn't sure if they were my real parents, but they looked nice and seemed to care for me. I couldn't see what they looked like though.

When I woke up, I started crying. Kate noticed and asked what was wrong. I told her about my dream. She smiled and said, "It's going to be okay, I just know."

I smiled a tiny bit at her words. It seemed so weird coming out of a six year olds mouth, but yet it seemed so right coming from Kate.

But I knew one thing. I was going to find my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

******AN: Kate is six, Renesmee is seven, and Tom is eight. Please R&R!**

**Mary POV**

I was worried about Renesmee. Ever since the couple left, Renesmee has seemed sad. Plus, I heard her yelling in her sleep. Renesmee is a very vocal sleeper. She was calling out to her daddy and mommy. Her innocence and her need for love broke my heart.

"Kids?" I called as I went downstairs.

"I'm awake," Renesmee said, making her way downstairs. Immediately, I noticed her puffy eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied.

Kate bounded down the stairs too. "Renesmee and I had a sleepover. It was the best thing ever!"

I smiled at them. Kate took Renesmee's hand and the two of them skipped to the kitchen.

"What are we eating for breakfast today?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, you silly goose. I just got up!" Renesmee giggled. She thought it was funny when I called Kate a goose.

"What do you want?" I asked the girls.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Kate burst out.

"Me too!" Renesmee exclaimed.

I once again smiled. Then, I began searching for chocolate chips. "Sorry girls, but we don't have any chocolate chips. Funny, I remember stocking up yesterday." I looked at the girls. They looked innocently at me.

"We didn't eat any!" Renesmee said.

"Yeah, we were good!"

I reached down and tickled both of their tummies. They both started laughing.

"Stop!" Renesmee gasped for breath, then laughed again.

"We ate them!" Kate yelled.

I stopped. "I knew it!"

"Kate," Renesmee complained. "We weren't gonna tell her!"

"Sorry, Renesmee."

"What are we going to eat now?" I asked them.

"How 'bout…" Kate thought, putting her little hand on her chin.

"Eggs!" Renesmee suddenly shouted.

"What kind?" I asked her.

"Um… scrambled!"

"Okay. You too, Kate?

"Can I have cookies?"

I looked at her, amused. "No Kate, you may not."

She pouted, and then said, "I want regular pancakes!"

"Okay. Can you go up and ask Tom what he wants?"

"Okay!" Kate ran upstairs.

Renesmee walked over to me. "Why were you sad yesterday?"

"I was sad?" I asked, confused. Then I remembered. I was a tiny bit disappointed when Rosalie and Emmett said that they didn't want a child yet. Renesmee must have noticed it.

"Renesmee, I just wanted the best for you."

She squinted at me.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Kate and Tom are here."

**Bella POV**

"Bella, let's go." Edward said to me. I stared into his emerald green eyes. I started to melt into him. I felt myself blacking out.

"Bella?"

"Sorry." I blushed. I had just been about to faint in front of my husband.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, let's go."

We went into my rusty, old truck that I didn't want to give up. Edward sat in the driver's seat while I sat next to him. My truck rumbled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"I swear, one day this truck is going to break down in the middle of the road," Edward commented to me.

"Then I'll get Jake to fix it," I replied smugly. I touched the stubble on his chin, and raised my eyebrows.

Now, it was Edward's turn to turn slightly red. "I guess I forgot to shave this morning."

I grinned at him.

I had put on Claire de Lune, and quietly hummed it as we neared the supermarket.

We had just pulled in the parking lot when suddenly my truck stopped.

Edward groaned. I sat, frozen, unsure what to do.

"Bella?" Edward asked me again.

I snapped out of it. "Sorry. I'll call Jake."

"Bella, we're at a supermarket. I'm sure someone here knows how to fix a car."

I rolled my eyes at myself.

We abandoned the truck and walked into the supermarket. There was produce, canned foods, and more, but no one knew how to fix a truck.

Giving up, we walked out of the supermarket and decided to look elsewhere for help.

I looked across the street. There seemed to be a house there. It looked isolated, but maybe someone there could help us.

"Edward, look over there!" I pointed to the house. He looked at me proudly. It made my heart swell.

We walked there, hand in hand.

I rang the doorbell.

**Renesmee POV**

The doorbell rang. Since Mary, Kate and Tom were eating, I went to get it.

There was a man and a woman. They looked nice. I smiled at them.

Maybe I had some eggs on my face, because they kept staring at me.

"Renesmee, who is it?" Mary asked.

"I don't know," I replied. Mary came to my side.

"Hi, what may we help you with?" Mary asked. Their eyes snapped off of my face.

"Our truck broke down, and we were wondering if you could help us," the man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is an orphanage. We don't know how to fix trucks."

"So, the kids here are all orphans?" the girl asked. She looked at me again. I ducked behind Mary's sleeve and peeked out at them from there.

"Yes," Mary replied.

The girl pulled the boy aside. They whispered back and forth.

"We're actually interested in a child."

Mary's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes," the girl said. "We were wondering, if we talked over this a little bit more, would she still be here?"

Mary said, "Of course, unless somebody adopts her."

The couple grinned at each other.

"My name is Renesmee," I offered.

The couple seemed to be drawn to me immediately after I said that.

"Renesmee," the man said. "That's a pretty name."

I smiled.

The girl looked at the man. "My name is Bella and his name is Edward."

The man looked across the road to the supermarket. "Um, we have to go now."

"Thanks for stopping by! Sorry we couldn't help you with your truck though," Mary called.

They smiled and waved.

"They seemed to like you!" Mary squealed. I've never seen her so excited before.

"Why is that good?"

"Because, maybe, they could become your parents!"

"How would they be my parents?"

Mary sighed. "Kate, Tom?" she called.

They came into the room.

"It's time you learned about adoption. Adoption is when people decide they like you, and want you to be their daughter or son."

Kate and I looked at her, confused. Tom sighed. "You could get a new mommy, daddy, or both."

We looked at each other, then to Mary. "How can we get one?"

"Well, we have to wait for people to come here. They could take a look at each of you, and decide if they want to have one of you."

"But Renesmee and I are together forever though!" Kate said indignantly.

"Kate's my sister," Tom shrugged. "Before my parents died, they told me that I had to take care of her at all times."

I thought while they were bickering about groupings. I thought back to my dream. Edward and Bella might be the missing figures. I could picture them as my mommy and daddy. I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

******AN: I will be updating hopefully every Friday and Saturday, and maybe once a week on the weekdays. I have school, and it's hard to balance out.**

**Bella POV**

The silence between Edward and me on the way home was almost unbearable. I knew what he was thinking, and he knew what I was thinking.

When we pulled into the garage, he looked at me, and I immediately saw what he could see. Renesmee, and us, a family.

"Bella," Edward began.

I cut him off. "I know."

"I can feel it. We are meant to be together."

"Edward, I feel the same way."

He looked me right in the eye. "Renesmee is ours."

I grinned at him. "I was hoping you were thinking that."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get our baby!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Edward blushed slightly. "Sorry. Here, tomorrow, we'll decorate the guest room. We can make it into Renesmee's room."

"We can also go visit her to see what she prefers and doesn't like."

Edward touched my cheek. "You are a smart woman."

We got out of the car with our groceries and plopped on the couch.

"First, we need to child proof this house. Renesmee looks young, and she might get hurt on something."

I looked around the room. Edward was right. There were sharp table edges, low vases, and power outlets.

"You're right." I lowered my eyebrows in deep thought. We would have to do a lot of things to this house to get it fit for Renesmee.

"How about tomorrow, I'll work on child proofing the house while you go talk to Renesmee and see what she likes.

I smiled. "Okay, Edward. We have to make sure that the house is perfect for her."

We spent the entire night discussing Renesmee's potential life here and all of the elements that would go into that. We were a little young to be parents, but we were sure that it would be worth it.

That night, I slept well. I was fast asleep in Edward's arms, the events of the day tiring me. In just less than 24 hours, we had decided that we were going to have a child. I dreamt of Renesmee. I dreamt of her voice, her face, calling us her mommy and daddy. I smiled.

"Edward, are you sure you got everything under control?" I asked him.

"Bella, stop worrying. I'll be fine." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I walked to the garage.

"Oh, and Bella?" Edward called. "Take the Volvo. We didn't fix your truck yet."

I grimaced while I could picture Edward smirking.

I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and sat in the leather seat. It didn't have the old timey-ness of my truck, but it smelled like Edward and it would do.

I headed in the direction of the orphanage.

I almost bounced in excitement. I would get to see our little girl again.

I arrived. I got out of the car, and walked up to the doorstep. The woman answered the door.

"Hello, is Renesmee here?"

"Yes," the woman said. "Wait a moment."

"Renesmee?" the woman called.

In just a few moments, my girl came bounding down the stairs. Her bronze, curly hair was perfect, and those chocolate eyes could just melt your face off. They reminded me of mine, but more perfect.

I smiled at her. She smiled back. My heart leaped.

"Hi, Renesmee." I leaned down to talk to her.

She grinned. "Hi!"

I looked at the woman. "Can I talk to Renesmee for a while?"

"Sure, sure! I'll just start lunch!"

Renesmee's little hand pulled on mine. My eyes softened at the sight of that. She took me to her room, and them beckoned for me to sit down on what I assumed was her bed.

I sat there, unsure what to do.

"Well?" Renesmee prompted. "Are you going to be my new mommy or not?"

I looked at her, shocked that she came to that conclusion, but also happy. "Yes, we are discussing for Edward and I to be your new mommy and daddy."

"Are you going to get Kate and Tom too?"

I stared at her, confused. "Kate and Tom? Who are they?"

"My bestest friends in the entire world. Are you going to adopt them too?

"Um…" I gulped. "I don't think we are ready for three kids."

"What does that mean?"

I felt like a horrible person for separating her from her best friends, but I knew that if Edward was here, he would be on the same side as me. "Sorry, we don't have enough space and we can't get three children all at once."

"What does that mean?"

I gulped. "It means no."

She looked at me, her eyes as big as saucers. "But Kate and me are best friends!" she wailed.

My eyes darted around the room, unsure of what to do. But I did know that we most definitely could not adopt three children all at once.

I patted her arm. "We can still visit them and you can have playdates with them."

"Really?" she sniffed. She looked at me, and then threw her tiny arms around my body. I was shocked by this gesture, but recovered and hugged her back.

We talked for hours. She told me what she liked to do and what she would want to do. She told me her favorite color and her favorite food. I grinned. I was getting to know my little girl.

As it was nearing dusk, my phone rang. _Curse the phone. I was getting to know my little girl!_

I looked to Renesmee apologetically. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice asked.

"It's me."

"Oh thank god! I thought you got lost or hurt or something!"

I lowered my voice to a hush. "Did you proof the house yet?"

"Yeah."

"Renesmee is awesome. I think that maybe, if the woman would let me, I could bring Renesmee to our house."

I could hear Edward smile on the other end. "That'd be perfect."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye.

"Love you."

"Me too."

I hung up and looked at Renesmee.

"What was that?" she asked me.

"It was Edward."

"You seem to love him a whole lot," she said, and immediately burst into tears.

I ran over to her. "Renesmee, what's wrong?"

"No one loves me! I don't have a brother or a sister, or a mommy or a daddy!"

My heart broke at how much pain was coming out of her mouth. I hugged her. She was soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. My little girl was crying.

"Renesmee," I soothed. "Edward and I are your new mommy and daddy. We love you."

"I hope so." She said.

"In fact, would you like to come to our house?"

She grinned at me and wiped her tears.

"But first you have to ask your caretaker."

"What's a caretaker?"

"A person who takes care of you."

"Oh, you mean Mary?"

Mary. I'd have to remember that.

"Mary, can I go to my mommy's house?"

My heart broke again when she called me her mommy.

Mary came running up the stairs. "Um, we don't usually allow the adults to take the children to their houses unless they are certain that they already have adopted them."

"What does that mean?" Renesmee asked.

I looked at her. "It means no."

Renesmee looked at Mary with her big, brown eyes.

Mary sighed. "Okay, but can you bring her back by eight? That's her bedtime."

"Sure, anything for Renesmee."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I promise, this story is not going to be all happy. There are going to be conflicts, I promise. Just stick with me, please!**

**Renesmee POV**

"Mommy, is your house pretty?" I asked.

"Well, I think it is." Mommy looked around her car. "Renesmee, would you be fine with sitting without a car seat just for this trip? I forgot to get one."

I grinned at her. I was growing up! "Ok!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Mommy, your seats are cold."

Mommy looked at me, worried. "Oh, no! I should have gotten seat warmers. I am so sorry!"

I was confused why she was making such a big deal out of it. "I'm going to be fine though."

"Here, you can sit on my jacket." Mommy took off her jacket and spread it on the seat for me. She was really nice.

Mommy helped me buckle my seatbelt and I wriggled, trying to get used to the feeling of not sitting on a car seat.

"Ready, Renesmee?" Mommy asked.

"Ready!"

I watched roads and lights whiz past us. Mommy drove fast, but not too fast. I could tell she wanted me to go to her house really bad.

After ten minutes, Mommy parked.  
"Is this your house?"

Mommy smiled. "Yes, it is."

My looked around in confusion. Where were the rooms, the kitchen, and most importantly, Daddy?

"It's a little small."

Mommy seemed amused. "No, sweetheart, it's just the garage. There's more of the house."

"Oh." I stayed quiet after that.

I got out of the car and held Mommy's hand as we walked towards the door. She opened it and we walked into a carpeted hallway. Her house looked all pretty. All of a sudden, Daddy walked into the hallway.

I saw how happy Mommy was when she saw Daddy. It made me happy, but sad. _Renesmee, don't be sad. Your new Mommy and Daddy love you. _

She let go of my hand and kissed him quickly. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Edward, should we show Renesmee the family room?"

Daddy looked at me, then to Bella. "Okay."

I walked behind them as they walked to their family room. I saw that it was also pretty. The walls were white; there was a piano, and soft sofas. The tables didn't have sharp corners. Good, because I cut myself on one of those in my old house.

I smiled. Mommy took my hand. She motioned for Daddy to hold my other hand. His hand wasn't soft like Mommy's but it fit perfectly and was the right temperature. I looked at him. He was handsome. Even more than Tom. When Kate and I were really little, we pretended that I was marrying Tom. I thought Tom was the most handsome man in the world. But Daddy was even more handsome.

He had the same hair as me, and Mommy had the same eyes as me. Suddenly, all I wanted to be was part of their family. Mommy sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto her lap. Daddy held Mommy's hand.

"Mommy, will I live here?"

Mommy looked to me. "Yes, you will."

I smiled to myself. "And I can play with Kate and Tom?"

"Yes you can."

We just sat there for an hour. When it became hard for me to open my eyes, Mommy said, "I'd better take her back."

"Love, come back soon. I missed you today."

Mommy sighed. She hugged Daddy and carried me to the car. She put me on her jacket and buckled my seatbelt.

As soon as we left her garage, I said, "I don't think Daddy likes me."

"Renesmee, why would you say that? He loves you!"

"I just don't think he wants me."

"Renesmee, he loves you. Edward just doesn't know you as well as I do."

"Okay." I wasn't convinced, but I was tired.

I closed my eyes, and I was in a half asleep half-awake state when I heard Mommy ask, "Renesmee, are you awake?"

I blinked. "Yeah, I think."

Mommy chuckled, and then carried me to the porch. She rang the doorbell. Mary came to answer the door.

"She's pretty tired." Mary commented.

Mommy looked to Mary. "We've decided."

Mary looked nervous. Mommy smiled at her.

Mary grinned at me. "So, would you be available to fill out the forms sometime next week?"

"Sure, after all, we need some time to get her room ready. Edward and I weren't expecting a child so soon."

"But you two are okay with it?"

"Yeah, we both adore Renesmee."

I felt Mommy hand me to Mary. I saw her leave, and I began to cry.

"Mommy, don't go!" I yelled after her.

"Renesmee, I have to go. I'm sorry, but tomorrow I'll try to come again." I felt tears in my eyes.

Mommy kissed me, and then left.

I started bawling, until Mary told me that Kate and Tom were sleeping.

Mary took me upstairs to our room, changed me into my pajamas, and got me ready for bed.

She kissed my forehead while she tucked me in, but I was a little bit sad that it wasn't Mommy doing that.

"Goodnight, Renesmee."

"Goodnight, Mary."

I dreamed again. I was in a meadow, and there were flowers everywhere. I saw Mommy and Daddy. I ran towards them. But I could only get to Mommy. There was something stopping me from getting to Daddy. He tried to get to me, but he couldn't. He seemed really sad that he couldn't.

"Mommy!" I wailed. "Daddy's stuck."

"I know, honey."

Then, Mommy lifted my hand and touched Daddy's on the invisible thing. The wall broke and he came to me and carried me happily. We then played in the meadow for hours.

**XxXxX**

"Renesmee!" Kate squealed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep my dream alive.

"Renesmee, I missed you yesterday."

I opened my eyes, and immediately closed them when I saw the sunlight.

"I was with my Mommy and Daddy."

"You found them?" Kate asked.

"Kind of. I'm getting new ones," I bragged.

I saw something change in Kate's expression. Her joyous one changed to one of pain. Her face scrunched up and she started to cry.

"I want a mommy and a daddy!"

"Kate, you'll find one."

She sniffed and wiped her tears. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Will your mommy and daddy be my mommy and daddy?"

I looked into her eyes and told her, "They said they can't, but they said I can still play with you."

She smiled a little bit.

"Kate, leave Renesmee alone. She had a busy day yesterday," Mary said.

Kate left, and I lay in my bed, thinking about my dream, and that Daddy really did love me. It seemed impossible that two people could actually do anything for me, but I knew that Mommy and Daddy would. I knew that I would be happy in my new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

"Bella," Edward said one morning. His hands were aimlessly brushing a strand of my hairs. "I don't think Renesmee likes me."

"Don't be silly! She loves you." I had a feeling of déjà vu. Didn't I just have this conversation with Renesmee?

"But she seems to feel so awkward around me. Didn't you say that she was bubbly and energetic? When she saw me she immediately silenced and was quiet."

"Edward, cut her some slack. She was tired. And, on the way back to the orphanage, she asked me the same question. She asked me if you liked her."

"But that's absurd. How could I not like her?"

"And she if I told her what you said, she'd probably be thinking the same thing as you." I took a breath. "Edward, your relationship with Renesmee is going to be just perfect. Now, c'mon. We have to get things for her room."

"Where are we going?"

"Maybe a furniture store, then a hardware store, then a mall?"

Edward thought about it. "Okay." Then he leaped up. "Dibs on driving," he looked at me, "the Volvo."

I stuck out my tongue at him. He just chuckled.

We got ready and headed for the furniture store.

Once we got there, I told Edward all that I knew about Renesmee. "She likes rainbows and butterflies. She also likes dogs. Her favorite color is magenta."

We decided on a twin size canopy bed with butterfly designs on the covers. We chose a wooden dresser, and a bookshelf. We got her a mahogany desk.

We left the store, feeling flushed.

"Where to next?" Edward asked me.

I thought for a moment, and then said, "The hardware store."

We took the car there. We looked at samples of different room colors, and the different types of flooring.

"How about," Edward whispered in my ear. "Blue walls with rainbows painted on them. We can paint magenta flowers and butterflies."

I smiled at him.

We left the hardware store with bucket loads of paint.

Then, we went to the mall.

"Why are we here?" Edward asked me. "You hate shopping."

I looked at him. "It's for Renesmee. I could do anything for her."

We went to seven different stores that sold child clothing. We left the mall with bags, bags, and more bags of clothes.

Edward drove home and we plopped on the sofa, exhausted once again.

"You know, it would be nice to see Renesmee again."

"Shoot!" I remembered Renesmee's breakdown last night.

"What?"

"I promised her that I would try to visit her again today."

Edward looked sadly at me. "You can go. I'll stay here."

I smiled. "No, silly. You're coming too."

"But she doesn't want me."

"Edward, look at me." I held his face. "Yes, she does. She loves you." I kissed him and we walked to the car.

"Dibs on driving," I said amused, "the truck."

Edward fake scowled. I let out an amused chuckle. I led him to the truck when he reminded me that it was broken.

Now it was my turn to scowl.

"Fine, we'll take the Volvo."

We drove to the orphanage. It was a path that I knew by heart.

My eyes brightened when I saw Renesmee playing on the porch. When she saw the car, she ran up to us and squealed.

"Mommy, Daddy, you came!"

I saw Edward smile when she called him Daddy.

She wrapped her little arms around my waist, but paused when she looked at Edward. I nudged her forward.

Renesmee looked Edward up and down. She then raised her two arms, meaning that she wanted to be carried. I then nudged Edward.

Edward picked her up, Renesmee fitting perfectly in his arms.

I smiled at the father daughter moment.

"Where are we going today?" Renesmee mumbled into Edward's shirt.

I looked at her apologetically. "I think that it'd be best if we didn't go anywhere today."

"What does that mean?"

Edward looked at her. "It means that we have to stay here."

Renesmee pouted and narrowed her eyes at me.

Edward looked at me pleadingly. Now that he had established a stable connection with our little girl, he would do anything to make her happy.

"Daddy, please?"

Edward's face twisted in ambivalence. He looked to Renesmee, and then back to me. He must have noticed the warning look in my eyes. "Sorry Renesmee, but I don't think your caretaker will let us."

Renesmee looked confused.

"Mary," I offered.

Renesmee scowled.

"Mary," she called. "Can Mommy and Daddy take me somewhere?"

"Not today, I'm sorry."

Mary smiled apologetically at Renesmee and us.

"That's okay, we can play here!" Renesmee said.

Renesmee taught us her favorite jump rope songs, games she liked to play, and things she liked to draw with chalk.

We had been watching Renesmee draw for ten minutes when she pulled back from her masterpiece and let us see.

My heart melted. She had drawn us. Or at least versions of us. Under the pictures she had wrote Mommy and Daddy, and drawn a big heart around the words.

I started tearing up. I looked at Edward, and he was blinking a few tears back himself.

"Why are you crying?" Renesmee asked us.

I pulled her into a hug, leaving her confused.

"Renesmee," Mary called from inside. "It's your bedtime."

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Of course we will. Right, Edward?"

Edward immediately agreed. Edward and I both kissed her on her forehead, and then headed for our car.

"Renesmee's an angel, isn't she?" Edward commented to me on the drive home.

"Yeah, and you were worried she didn't like you."

Edward smiled sheepishly. "I guess she was tired."

We went home, exhausted once again, and headed for bed. I knew we were both going to have really good dreams tonight.

**XxXxX**

"C'mon Edward! We have to go see our little girl!" I said as Edward was brushing his teeth.

He mumbled something.

"What?"

He spit. "I said, okay, when as soon as I finish looking fresh."

I rolled my eyes at him. He grinned.

I ran to the kitchen, put two pieces of bread in the toaster, and filled a water bottle with milk. I waited until the bread was finished, then slathered jelly on both of them.

Almost like we planned it, Edward came into the kitchen at that exact moment. I thrust the two pieces of toast and the water bottle towards him.

"Let's go," I said.

He smiled at me, got in the car, and I put the keys in the ignition.

We sped towards the orphanage, excited to get to see Renesmee again. I couldn't believe that in about one week, she would be ours.

When we arrived, I rang the doorbell. But something wasn't right. I looked at Edward worriedly.

Mary answered the door, looking flushed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You better sit down." Mary said, and then led us to the living room. I promptly sat down and pulled Edward with me.

"Where's Renesmee?" Edward asked.

Mary looked at us sadly. "Someone took her legally. She isn't here anymore"


	6. Chapter 6

**Renesmee POV (from a couple of hours ago)**

I heard the doorbell ring. It was early though. But I didn't care. I would get to see my Mommy and Daddy again! "I'll get it! Mommy! Daddy!"

I raced down the stairs as fast as my legs would let me. I quickly turned the door knob. I held my breath in excitement, only for it to be let out when it wasn't Mommy and Daddy.

"Mary!" I yelled.

She came. "Hi, who are you looking for?"

"We are actually here to see her." The woman thrust a finger towards me.

"I'm sorry, but she is already taken. The couple is going to sign the documents sometime next week."

"Oh, but we already have to documents signed and ready to go. In fact, we already legally own her."

Mary's jaw dropped. "Um…" she seemed to not know what to say.

The woman's hand quickly grabbed mine. Her hand was icy cold, nothing like my mommy's.

I looked at Mary. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, no." She swallowed something. "Renesmee, this is your new mommy and daddy."

I looked at the man and the women. They were both really ugly. "No, they aren't."

The woman smiled evilly at me. "Yes we are."

They pushed me towards their car. It was new, and the seats looked like the seats on Mommy's car.

I saw a kid already sitting inside. "Hi," I whispered.

The man looked to where I was talking to. "Oh yeah. Lauren, we forgot to return this kid."

"Ugh." The women said in disgust. They pulled the kid out and shoved him towards the door. I gasped as I recognized her. She was Thea.

Thea was one of the kids at Mary's house until someone took her. Now, she was covered in bruises and bumps, and her arm was positioned strangely.

"We don't want her anymore!" the woman yelled.

Mary looked shocked.  
The man drove away, with me in the car. Their seats were even colder than Mommy's car.

"Your seats are cold," I shivered.

"Oh, quit your yapping."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, SHUT UP!" the woman said.

My eyes widened. She said a bad word. I knew that Mommy would never say that.

"My mommy would never say that."

"Oh, but I am your new mother, and I just said it."

"No you're not!" I burst into tears. I could hear the woman yelling at me, but I didn't care. These people were not my mommy and daddy. Suddenly I thought of a plan to test them. "Mommy," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Victoria."

I burst into tears once again. My mommy's name was Bella! And I knew that Mommy loved me, and Victoria didn't.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand slap me across my face. "Stop crying! It's so annoying!"

I cried even harder. No one had ever hurt me before. I knew that Mommy would never hurt me.

I also knew that the woman and man didn't love me. I decided to test the man. "Daddy, what's your name?"

"James," he replied coldly, without even looking up.

_Victoria and James,_ I thought. They were most certainly not my parents. My lip quivered. I shivered in my seat. My face hurt. I felt snot dripping down my face, and no one offered me a tissue. I sobbed.

I kicked Victoria's seat. "Renesmee!" she yelled. She then balled her fist up and hit me right in the eye.

I bawled. Just then, the man pulled into a rickety looking warehouse. "Renesmee, this is your new home."

The warehouse was gray, and the paint was peeling. Victoria wrapped her ice cold hand around my wrist. I kicked and screamed some more.

Victoria slapped my face again and covered my mouth. I felt silent tears fall. They shoved me into the warehouse.

Inside, there was a hard square wooden object with a cover and thin blankets, a hard looking pillow, and a huge bottle of water and a loaf of bread.

"Renesmee, move!" the man shouted. I stumbled forward.

"This is your room. You will not leave here. Your breakfast, lunch and dinner will be bread and water. You will sleep here," the man gestured to the wooden object.

"Every Sunday, we will be going to photo shoots. You will learn a routine on Monday. Then, you will clean and perfect it. We will give you a makeover you on Saturday night."

"Now, today is Monday, so you will learn a routine today."

Victoria pushed me so that she was in front of me, and started doing jazz hands. It looked funny to me, so I started laughing. James slapped me and I quieted.

"Don't laugh."

I bit my lip. Jane finished the routine and I tried it, except I forgot a part of it. Victoria hit me and I cried again.

"Suck it up!"

I repeated my motions and forgot that one part again. Victoria hit me harder. "Remember it, and have it cleaned and perfected by Saturday!" she barked at me.

"Victoria," I said quietly.

"Call me Mommy!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry," I gulped, "Mommy."

Victoria smiled. "What if I can't finish the routine? You only showed me once."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Victoria glared at me.

"No, I'm just wondering if you are going to help me with anything."

"No, why would I?" she retorted.

"Since you're my-"I swallowed, "mommy, what will happen to me if I don't do good at the photo shoot?"

She grinned evilly at me. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

I held back tears. She left and I piled on the wooden slab and cried. I screamed and kicked for Mommy and Daddy. They would never do this to me.

I wiped my eyes and did the routine again. I forgot the same part, but I couldn't do anything about it. I knew that Victoria wasn't going to show me again.

I tore off a piece of bread, drank some water, and then lie down in my bed.

I hugged my knees as I cried myself to sleep, willing for this day to just be a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so, so, so sorry that this chapter was so short! I had schoolwork and felt like I had to get a something up. I'll update more tomorrow, since I don't have school tomorrow!**

**Bella POV**

"No!" I yelled at Mary. "She was ours! How could you let them take her?"

"I'm sorry, but she had already filled out the documents. I don't know where she got them from, but she completed them. Renesmee was already hers."

I felt tears starting to form. Edward held onto me tightly. "Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. Usually, that would have made me giddy. But today, I didn't even pay attention.

"Bella, Mary had no choice. She had to give Renesmee to the lady." I heard Edward's voice crack on the word Renesmee.

"But Edward," I sobbed. "She was our little girl!" I let the tears fall freely now. I leaned on Edward's shoulder, breathing in his scent. Even though Edward was the best husband in the whole world, I wished that it was Renesmee's shoulder.

I cried until the tears stopped. "Edward?" I whispered.

"I'm right here." I looked up and noticed that his eyes were red too. Suddenly, I felt angered. Mary had no right to give her to the lady. She had made Edward cry. Edward never cries. He's always the strong one.

I reached out and slapped Mary in the face. She looked surprised, then angry. "Get out of my orphanage!" she screamed at us.

From upstairs, I saw another little boy and girl peek out from their door.

Edward grabbed my hand. "It's getting late," he commented casually. I noticed that his voice was still hoarse though.

"Get out!" Mary yelled.

We walked towards the front door, opened it, stepped out, and never looked back behind us.

We sat in the Volvo. Since Edward seemed to be in a slightly better condition than I was in, he drove. I saw that he had to blink back tears once in a while. My tears never stopped. I pictured Renesmee in the back, sitting on my jacket. I pictured her in our living room, on our couch.

"Maybe," I said, my voice hushed. "She likes her new life. Maybe, her new" I gulped, "parents can give her what we couldn't."

"Maybe she's happy." Edward said wearily. We pulled into the garage.

We walked into our house. As soon as I saw the sofa that we had all sat on as a family, I collapsed. Edward caught me. He noticed it too, and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

We sat on the couch. Edward wrapped his arms around me, as if he was scared that I would go like Renesmee.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and then sighed.

"Besides," I teased. "I belong to one person only, and that's you." I put my finger on his cheek and trailed where the tears had left a path.

The events of the day so far had left me exhausted, even though it was still the morning. I led Edward upstairs to our room. I changed into sweats, and then lie there, thinking about how bad this day had turned out.

The bed shifted as Edward lie down next to me. I laid my hand on his side, and then closed my eyes. I waited for Edward's breathing to become even, and then I slid into a dreamless slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to , Tonks1865, greeneyes8, Guest, and RedPenWriter8 for reviewing! Your review made my day! **

**Renesmee POV**

"R!" Victoria shouted. I jumped up in fear. Her screechy voice scared me, and her fist was pretty frightening too.

By that point, I had finished all of my bread and water.

Suddenly, I remembered that it was Saturday. Today was the day of my first makeover. I didn't want to be doing it with Victoria though. I wanted to go through this with my real mommy.

"R!" She yelled again. All of a sudden, she came storming through my door. "You come when I tell you!" she screeched at me.

Victoria noticed that I had eaten everything. "Boy, you are fat. You finished all of that?"

I mentally killed her with a death stare.

"Next week, we're cutting down your food supply," Victoria declared as her attention was diverted to her fingers.

"R, we are going to your makeover."

I continued to mentally kill Victoria.

"R! You will come this instant!" She screamed. I looked around the room. There was Victoria, and me. I was the only one whose name started with an R.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Don't mumble, and stand straight!" she yelled at me.

I bit back bad word. Victoria grabbed my hair, and pulled me towards a big house. My eyes widened. I had never seen such a big house before. I winced as she yanked harder when I paused.

"How many people live in your house?" I whispered.

Victoria looked at me, looking at me in disbelief. "Did you just ask me a question?"

"Yes." I said, hushed.

Her look turned to fury. "You will address me as madam, and nothing else!"

"Sorry, madam," I whispered.

"And to answer your question, two. Just me and James."

"Then why do I sleep in the shack?" I asked.

Her eyes shot lasers into mine. I looked away.

"You do not question our decisions. Now move." Victoria shoved me forward. I stumbled, tripped on a rock, and then scraped my hands and knees.

"Madam," I whimpered. "It hurts."

"Oh suck it up!" she yelled at me.

I limped with Victoria walking behind me. We reached the door of Victoria's house. She shoved me inside.

I was in awe at the sheer beauty of the house, and then angered when I remembered that I had to sleep in a shack.

She pulled me towards a set of stairs leading downwards. She pushed me down the stairs, and I fell down. I tumbled down and twisted my ankle when I tried to get up. By this point, I was sobbing.

"Victoria, it hurts so bad!" I wailed.

She rolled her eyes and walked forward. There was a comfy looking seat and a black table with hair spray on it.

I sat in the comfy seat, only to be pushed out of it when Victoria yelled that I was an idiot and that the comfy seat was for her. I blinked back tears. No one had ever called me mean names before.

"Madam, where do I sit?" I whispered, afraid of her.

"You stand," Victoria said indifferently.

I stood while Victoria pulled on my hair. She put some gunk in it, only for her to scream and yank some of my hair out.

I screamed in pain. She seemed to be mad that I screamed and pulled some more. I cried.

"What are you doing?" I sobbed.

"I'm making your hair better. It was so ugly before."

I was offended. I liked my hair.

Once she was done pulling out my hair, she did something to it, and then told me to stay still.

"How do I sleep?" I asked.

"You don't," Victoria replied with a toss of her hair.

I stared at her, confused. Then, I realized that I would have to stay up all night. Before, when I attempted this in Mary's house, I usually fell asleep at around nine.

I looked around for somewhere to rest. I eyed the comfy chair, and then started to grin.

Victoria saw where I was looking, and then said, "Oh, I almost forgot." She then took the chair upstairs and locked the door.

I let out a shaky breath. I sat on the floor, unsure of what to do. I counted my fingers again and again. I looked at the ceiling. I looked at the floor. I looked at the walls. There was nothing else. I was just simply bored.

Even though I willed them not to, my eyes closed.

I dreamt I was in the meadow that mommy and daddy and I played in. "Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled.

My breathing quickened when I heard two sets of feet running towards me. I quickly picked some flowers and held them out, waiting for them to reach me.

A huge grin spread across my face. "Renesmee!" Mommy said happily. Daddy looked happy too.

I ran to them. I saw their arms reach out to hug me, only to be shocked when Mommy slapped me. Her hand felt cold too. I looked up and saw that it was Victoria. And, Daddy had turned into James.

I woke up to Victoria hitting me over and over again.

"What did I say about sleeping?" she screeched. I thought she sounded like an parrot, so I giggled.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

I quieted down. I touched my face, shocked when I noticed that my hand was wet. Apparently I had been crying about my dream.

"Look at this James. Look at how ugly she is. Why on earth did we pick her?" Victoria said.

By this point, I was starting to feel insecure about myself. I hoped that I wasn't ugly.

"Um," I barely uttered, "do I get to eat?"

"No," James retorted. "You're getting too fat. You ate the whole loaf of bread and drank the whole bottle of water in five days."

I was unsure of myself. Was I not supposed to eat everything and starve?

"Here." Victoria thrust an outfit towards me. I took everything and went to a bathroom to change. When I came out, I felt incredibly naked. It felt as if I wasn't wearing anything. There was something covering my chest and the top four inches of my legs, but I felt exposed.

"James?" Victoria said. "I think it's too much. We should cut off her shoulder strap."

I looked to my shoulder. There was a thin piece of fabric there. If they cut it off, the top part would fall off.

"Wouldn't the top part fall off?" I asked quietly.

"Gah! I'm sick of your yapping! Just shut up!" James yelled.

I shrank down and stared at them, wishing for them to go away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, that I'm taking so long to update! Recently, I've been busy and haven't found time. So I apologize if the next few chapters take a little bit longer to complete. **

**So, sorry times a million!**

**Hopefully, I can update at least twice (including this) by this Sunday, October 21****st****. **

**Stick with me!**

**Renesmee POV**

I sat in Victoria's backseat on the cold seat. I shivered, wishing for something to keep me warm. We were headed for my first photo shoot. I didn't know what they would do.

"Victoria?" I whimpered. "What will I do there?"

"Just _shut up_ and you'll find out!"

I shrank down in my seat. Right now, I was sure that I had a black eye and who knows what else.

I touched my arm. It was bony. I've never been this skinny before in my entire life, and I lived for _seven years_.

"James?" I asked. "Could I have a little more food the next week?"

He scoffed. "Why would you want more food? You're too fat already!"

"But I haven't been eating this little ever. So I'm not used to it like you are."

Victoria looked at James. They started guffawing. "Hah! You think that we eat that too? You're so stupid!"

"No, we eat at banquets every day."

I didn't know what banquets were, but it sounded a whole lot better than eating yucky bread and yucky water.

I stared out the window until Victoria slapped me. I winced and looked at her.

"Sit up straight!" she barked at me. I blinked back tears. I didn't believe that I would ever get used to her hitting me.

Then, an awful thought struck me. _I have to live with her for my entire life._ I shook my head.

_No, I won't. Mommy and Daddy will find me. They have to!_ I let the silent tears fall down my face.

"Do you see that?" Victoria screeched at James. "She's nothing but a whiny baby! Always crying and complaining! And she's not even pretty!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James nod.

I gulped.

James finally pulled into the studio. Or, at least what I thought was the studio.

It was a huge brick building. Since no one had formally taught me how to read yet, I could only make out the word "and" in the huge words hanging above the building.

I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt, but I was having a bit of trouble. Victoria came to my door and yanked me harshly out of my seat. I winced as the seatbelt grazed against my leg, causing what I think was a cut. It started to burn but I ignored it. It would just make Victoria hurt me more.

She pulled me roughly to her. She whispered in my ear, "In there, say that you love me."

I was unable to contain my anger any longer. "Love you? You give me bread and water to eat for five days! If anything, I hate you!" I was proud that I stood up to Victoria, but my pride was pushed aside when she slapped me across the cheek.

"Never say that," she hissed at me.

I shrank down. Victoria threw me onto the ground, only to pick me back up when we reached the doors.

She took my hand in her cold, bony ones. I shivered. She glared at me.

"Hi," she said to a person behind the desk. I wasn't tall enough to see over the desk so I started jumping. Victoria nudged me, hard.

I settled down and rubbed my arm.

"And is this your beautiful daughter?" the lady said to Victoria.

Victoria smiles, but it didn't seem as pretty as Mommy's. In fact, nothing about Victoria seemed as good as Mommy.

"Yes, she is," she said, reaching out to pet my hair. I slapped her hand away, only to freeze when she looked at me, a deep warning in her eyes.

I slinked away, heading for a plush chair. James shoved me out of the way and sat down for himself.

I swallowed, my stomach growling. The lady smiled at me, and then said, "Do you want something to eat?"

My mouth watered at the possibilities. Cookies and candy and cake! Maybe Victoria would come through!

"No, she's fine. She had a big breakfast," James commented. I almost broke down in tears. I only had a loaf of bread and water for a whole week.

"Okay, well, you should be all set!" the lady said. Victoria held my hand. I tried to pull mine away, but she just held on tighter.

They led me to a white room with a camera. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling exposed.

"Uncross your arms, R," Victoria said to me.

I looked around the room, once again noticing that I was the only person whose name started with a R.

I uncrossed my arms. The lady gasped.

"Isn't that a little bit… risqué?" she asked.

Victoria looked shocked. "No!"

I decided that I liked the lady. I didn't know what risqué meant, but it must be bad.

Grinning, I tried to cover up as much of me as possible, but James slapped my hand.

"But the lady says that it is too risqué!" I exclaimed to James.

"I'm sorry," Victoria said, and then took me out into the hallway.

I tried not to budge, but she yanked hard on my hair. Whimpering, I went out. Victoria's eyes were smoldering.

I shrank back. I was scared of being alone with Victoria. She pulled her hand back and hit me square on the cheek.

It burned, and I touched my hand to it.

Then, she balled her hand into a fist and hit me square in the nose. I heard a crunch and felt something warm drip down my face.

I screamed at the pain and Victoria shoved a hand against my mouth.

The lady and James came out when I screamed. Victoria covered my nose too. "Oh, um… Renesmee isn't feeling too well. I think we'll just go home."

I wanted to yell. The lady was nice. She wouldn't hit me. Then, I thought of Mommy.

I started crying. "Mommy!" I wailed.

Victoria laughed nervously. "Yes, Renesmee?"

"Not you!"

The lady's eyes widened. "Does she have a… different mother?"

"No, no, no! She's all ours."

This time, I actually screamed. "No she is not! My mommy would never hit me! She would never make me bleed!" I ripped Victoria's hand away from my face. The lady's jaw dropped. "Did you do-?"

"No!" Victoria interrupted. "She fell."

"I did not fall!" I screeched. The lady looked at me and took out her phone. "Hello? Is a police officer speaking?"

Victoria grabbed me by my hair and James kicked me when I fell to the ground. I wanted to go home. Not Victoria's home, but Mommy and Daddy's home.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here it is! I'm so glad that I updated when I said I would! Maybe I'll get another one in! :D And BTW, I live in Chicago, so the Sunday's are different for everyone. Sorry for the possible confusion.**

**Bella POV**

The light streamed through the window. I almost smiled. But then, I remembered Renesmee. I turned over and saw Edward next to me, his eyes closed painfully.

"Edward," I whispered.

He was huddled into a ball, unwilling to come out. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"Edward," I said slightly louder. He whimpered in response. I wove my hand through his unruly hair, trying to straighten some of the knots. It was no use. Edward was still huddled up.

"Edward," I leaned towards his ear. "It's going to be alright." Suddenly, he stood up and hovered over me.

"Bella, no matter how many times you say that, it's not!" he yelled at me. I shrank back, frightened. Edward never yelled. _Never._

He inched closer to me. "Renesmee was ours! How could you say that everything is going to be alright?!" he shouted directly in my face. I felt the tears coming on.

"Edward," I whimpered.

He took a deep breath and backed away. "Sorry."

I saw his puffy eyes. It made me feel horrible to see him so depressed.

"Bella," he said hollowly. "Let's go eat breakfast." We walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked tenderly.

"Anything."

I suppressed a tiny smile and took out bread and jelly. Edward didn't seem as amused.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, trying, but failing to make small talk.

"Well, we did have something planned… but I don't remember," I said, thinking. I gasped, and let the tears flow once again. "We were," I broke off in a sob, "gonna show Renesmee around the neighborhood. We were going to show her the school and everything. We were going to stay with her all day!" I wailed.

Edward laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. "Um… we're running low on groceries again," he offered.

"Thanks," I told him, grateful for the distraction.

He laughed a tiny bit. I sighed. I had missed his laugh. "But this time, we're taking my car. Remember what happened last time?"

I didn't respond. That was the day that we had met Renesmee. That was the day that our lives had changed forever.

"Bella," Edward said, apparently able to form sentences better than I could at that moment. "Let's go to the fair. It'll take your mind off of…"

I sighed. "Okay." Staring into his emerald green eyes, I instantly forgot everything that I was thinking about. I didn't even blink.

Not willing to wear something nicer, I grabbed one of Edward's t-shirts from his closet. It was gray and had "Dartmouth" displayed in large letters in the front. I grinned. That was where Edward and I had gone to college.

I buried my face in it and inhaled. It smelled like Edward. I slipped it on along with a jacket.

I looked up at him to see him smirking at me. "A little big on you, don't you think?" he commented. "But," he whispered in my ear. "I think you look great in it."

I giggled. Edward could always do that to me. He took my hand and we walked to the Volvo. "Shotgun," I called.

"Who else is there to claim it?" Edward said, smiling.

I shrugged and settled into the seat next to Edward. Sighing, I looked in the backseat. I remembered Renesmee shivering. I had given her my jacket. The exact same jacket that I was wearing right now.

I took it off, and threw it in the backseat. "Edward, we should get seat warmers."

He looked at me, obviously confused. I closed my eyes and then said, "It's a long story."

"Do you want to tell me?"

I sighed. "No."

He focused his eyes on the road but took one hand and laid it on mine. "Bella, don't leave me. Ever."

"I won't." I promised. I looked into his eyes. "You too. You can't leave me."

He scoffed. "As if. Who would I leave you for? You," he said, turning his head to face me, "are the epitome of perfect." He then kissed me while he was driving. I usually would have yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road, but I didn't mind. When we pulled back, Edward narrowly missed being hit by a truck.

We drove for an hour and a half. When we got out, the smell of carnival food wafted through the air. I had always had a craving for carnival food.

I pulled on Edward's hand and noticed him staring at something in the distance. I gasped. Tanya Denali was here too. She had been his first girlfriend. I was kind of jealous that for a short period of time, Edward belonged to someone else. My gaze drifted, and I saw Mike too. He had suppressed interest in me, but I had let him down multiple times.

"Edward," I said, resting a hand against his cheek. "Let's go." We walked hand in hand to the fair, watching kids squealing with delight and the parents watching them, their eyes shining. We saw couples strolling past us, making small talk. We saw pets roaming the fairgrounds. We also saw Tanya eyeing us jealously.

Edward and I walked up to a food stand. "I'd like a hot dog, and he'd like…" I trailed off. I saw Edward staring at the food menu, clearly lost in his thoughts. It didn't seem like a good thought either. "Him too," I said nervously, as I tried to avert his attention.

I watched as the vendor prepared our lunches and then led Edward to a bench. Another woman was sitting there, but when she noticed us, she moved away. I handed Edward a hot dog. He took it.

"What was that about?" I asked gently.

"The carnival foods… they would be perfect for her."

I didn't need for him to specify who "her" was. I already knew.

"Everything, all the rides, the games, everything is just perfect for her. We'd be so happy here. She'd be smiling, we'd be smiling…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore.

We sat in silence for a while. "Bella, we'd be the perfect family."

"I know." More silence ensued. I gripped his hands firmly.

"Bella," he whispered, and then looked in the direction of a little girl around Renesmee's age. My heart ached too.

"Edward, look at me." I forced the corners of my lips up a tiny bit. "I am smiling. You are, well, will be too. Edward, we can't change what has already happened."

He looked at me, defeated. "I know."

**Another AN: This is not the last you'll see/read of Mike and Tanya in this story! Hope you like it, and read and review!**


	11. Chapter 12

**:D :D :D**

**Renesmee POV**

I kicked at Victoria's shin with force. Shocked, she didn't have time to hurt me before I ran away.

"Police! Police!" I shouted, willing for the police to come and take Victoria awake. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about James. He shoved me to the floor, my arm colliding painfully.

Victoria and James lugged me to their car, but not before people popped out of the bushes and started taking pictures.

I screamed, "Don't let them take me! Victoria and James are-"I felt a hand being shoved against my mouth.

The people took more pictures. They shoved me into the car, not even bothering to help me buckle my seatbelt. They raced out of the parking lot like madmen.

I shrank down, not wanting to face their wraths. As we pulled into Victoria and James's house and my shed, they started screaming at me. I felt the hot tears start dripping down my face, and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

**Bella POV**

We left after the fireworks. The children were watching, mesmerized, as was everybody else. Edward and I weren't in the mood.

"Hey, um Bella," a voice said from behind, causing me to jump. I turned around, only to see Mike Newton. "So, nice weather, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said curtly, wanting to leave.

"Bella, I was wondering if you were free on Friday," Mike said.

My eyes narrowed and I felt Edward's next to me do the same. "Why would it concern you?"

"Because," he scratched the back of his blond head. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner or something."

"Mike," I said. I flashed my ring to him. His expression didn't change. It was hopeful, wanting me to say yes.

"If you haven't noticed," Edward barked from beside. "She's married."

"I know," Mike said steadily.

"To me!" Edward shouted, his face turning red.

"Edward honey, calm down!" a voice commented, but it wasn't me.

I glared in the direction of the voice and saw Tanya. I bristled with agitation.

"WE ARE MARRIED!" I exploded, grabbing Edward's and my hand and showing them our rings.

"Edward," Tanya purred, stroking his cheek with ruby red finger. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"So… um back to what I was saying," Mike interrupted.

Edward regained his voice. "Mike, Bella doesn't want you! And Tanya, yes it does. We are married!"

"But Edward, I'd be so much better than Bella ever was."

I was about to retort something back to her, but her words made me freeze.

"Bella, so disregarding the whole Edward situation, would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

"Gah!" Edward screamed, dragging me and him into the car. I was still frozen.

He turned on the car lights and kissed me. My lips immediately responded, but my mind was elsewhere. _What if Tanya really is better than me?_

Mike peered into the car, disappointed, while Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Edward," I whimpered, finally remembering how to speak. "I want to go home." He complied and started the engine.

He held my hand even tighter than before on the way home.

When we arrived, I picked up the newspaper from the front porch. We didn't even have time to do that yet.

I entered the familiar realm of our house and was immediately calmed. I ran to our room and picked up another one of Edward's t-shirts.

It was navy blue and said "Forks, Washington".

I changed and slipped under the covers. Edward slid in next to me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He let it go. Edward moved so we were both on our sides. Unable to resist anymore, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

We lie silent for a while.

"Edward," I mumbled into his chest. "Is Tanya better than me?"

He heard. Edward pulled away, shocked. "At what?"

"Everything," I replied. "Maybe she'd know when you were uncomfortable. I don't even know that right now. Maybe she'd be able to give you what I can't."

"Bella," he cooed to me. "Tanya would be able to give me nothing at all. You are my everything." He sighed. "Tell me the truth. If I wasn't there, would you have gone out with Mike?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Him? Edward, I turned him down three times before we even were a thing!"

He laughed quietly. "I guess we both have our own insecurities."

"We shouldn't be, I guess. After all, we _do _have a daughter."

**XxXxX**

I grabbed yesterday's newspaper. The front page title startled me. It said, "**Local Orphan Adopted by Abusive Parents"**.

"Those parents are heartless monsters. Why would they adopt a child just to tear them apart?"

Then, I looked at the picture. The bronze hair, the brown eyes, the cute little face all added up.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. He came rushing towards me.

"What?"

"Renesmee!" I shouted, pointing at the newspaper.

He gasped. "She's so thin…." He commented.

I looked closer and realized that Edward was right. It seemed as if her life had been drained out of her. She seemed tired and dull, not to mention emaciated.

"Abusive parents?" Edward exploded. My eyes widened as I remembered the title of the newspaper article.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped again. "Victoria and James!"

"Are they the people that were bailed out of jail five years ago?"

I nodded, unable to speak. Our little girl was being handled by former jailers.

"We have to go to where these pictures were taken. If Victoria paid for who knows what, she's gonna ask for her money back. We can follow her and find Renesmee."

"It says the Mary and Nancy Photography Agency. I know where that is. We'll just wait there until Victoria comes!"

"Yes, we will. It doesn't matter if we wait for a minute or a year. All that matters is that we're going to find our little Renesmee if it's the last thing we do."

**AN: Hooray! I just updated three times in the past 24 hours! You have no idea how happy I am! YAY!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up with a dull pain in my right eye. I touched it and immediately winced. I didn't have a mirror in my room, but I knew that I had gotten a black eye. I sniffled and found that my nose didn't cooperate. Then, I realized that it was broken too.

I peered out of my left eye, searching for the bread and water. I found nothing.

"Where's my bread and water?" I asked aloud.

A cold laugh filled the shed. I looked around, finding no one.

"Who is it?" I asked, scared.

"It's me," a screechy voice said. It was Victoria. "There is no bread or water this week because you were bad. And, you're getting too fat."

I screamed in annoyance, my throat immediately burning afterwards. I squinted in the dim room, expecting to see Victoria standing over me, with her hand poised in front of my face. Instead, I saw nothing.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

She laughed again. "I installed a speaker in your room."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go get a refund from the photography agency because you messed up our chances of you getting into a magazine or something like that."

"Well, you can't control what I do," I said firmly, but my voice wavered.

"Yes I can. You are my new daughter, and I am your new mother," Victoria cackled.

"You are not my mother!" I yelled with all my might. My throat ached, but I ignored it.

"Renesmee, you have to realize that no matter how much you shout, no matter how much you cry, I will always be your mother."

I screamed loudly. Nothing happened.

"See?" Victoria said.

I heard a clatter, and then silence. I sighed. She must have left already.

"Mommy and Daddy, wherever you are, please help me!" I wailed, dropping to my knees on the cold cement.

Every part of my body felt stiff. I couldn't move my arm or leg, but I didn't care. Suddenly, an idea sprang to my mind.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm coming for you." I walked the best I could to the door. When I reached the doorknob, I twisted it. The door didn't open. There was a note taped to the door. I squinted, but could only make out the word "and", "I", and the word "a".

I tore the note off and tried to make sense of it because it didn't seem like I was going to go anywhere soon.

Soon, I fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

The sound of the loud doorbell chiming woke me.

I rubbed my eyes. The doorbell never rang before.

I saw a shiny silver car parked out front. My heart leaped with joy, but I couldn't be sure. There were probably a ton of shiny silver cars in the world.

But, there was a thought nagging at me.

What if it was my Mommy and Daddy's car?

Victoria went outside to answer it. I saw a man and a woman on the porch. What if it is…?

The man and the woman started screaming at Victoria. Victoria screamed back. I didn't know what it was about.

I pressed my ear to the door and could make out a few words.

"How could you?" the woman screamed at Victoria.

"You abusive excuse for a parent!" the man yelled, clearly mad.

"I don't have any kids," Victoria answered.

The man and woman were going to say something back, but they didn't. They started saying something in a low voice that I couldn't hear.

"I told you, I don't know anybody named Renesmee!" she screeched.

My face paled. They were talking about me. Did that mean that it was…?

"She was ours!" the woman yelled loudly. "You don't deserve her!"

Victoria laughed coldly. "Get off of my property."

"No!" the man shouted at her.

"James!" Victoria yelled.

_Get off, get off,_ I urged the man and woman. They seemed to get my mental message. I was surprised as they backed off.

Their eyes scanned all the windows of the ginormous house and then the backyard. Their eyes swept over me. The brown and the green were familiar. Almost too familiar. My eyes widened. I banged on the door, willing them to let me out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed.

Their eyes met mine. They looked shocked.

"Help me!" I screamed at the window.

They seemed to get my message. They were about to rush to me when James stepped out.

"You have to leave," James growled. My eyes widened in desperation. My mommy and daddy were out there. They were so close to me, but James had to stop them.

Tears started pouring down my face. I didn't ever want my mommy and daddy to leave.

Defeated, my mommy and daddy left for their car. But not before they looked at me again.

This time, I was sure that it was them. Daddy's hair was messy as usual and Mommy's brown hair was pretty as usual.

I sat down on my poor excuse for a bed and cried. I cried for a long time. My mommy and daddy were there and I couldn't get to them.

"Stop crying!" Victoria screeched from the speaker.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted to her. I was shocked at the bad word that came out of my mouth, but it seemed so right to say it to Victoria. After all, it was her who took me. It was her who hurt me.

I touched my nose.

"That's it!" she screamed. I heard something being slammed down. I was scared now.

I stood at the door, blocking Victoria from entering. Unfortunately, since I hadn't eaten since Saturday morning, I was weak and she instantly pushed the door open.

"Renesmee! You do not use that type of language with me!" she said before kicking me. I collapsed and she roughly shoved me aside with her foot.

"My mommy and daddy were so close!" I screamed at her.

"That was your mommy and daddy?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. She laughed. "You wish. They were telling me about how much they were glad that I adopted you. They told me that they were so happy that you were no longer a part of their lives. They told me what a burden you were. I agreed."

"You liar! I heard you guys!"

Victoria laughed again. "We were saying that to trick you. We knew that you were listening."

I didn't know what to say. I sank down. Maybe everything was a trick. Maybe Mommy and Daddy really didn't want me anymore.


	13. Chapter 14

******SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOOONG TIME. I had a bit of writer's block and then when I wrote, I forgot to save. :/**

**Bear with me!**

**Bella POV**

It had officially been an hour since we first stepped foot in the Mary and Nancy Photography Agency. Victoria still hadn't arrived yet.

Ever since we had arrived at the photography agency, I had been wringing my hands. I shook in my seat, nervous for what could happen. What would Victoria be doing in a photography agency anyways? I highly doubted that she wanted to commemorate her times with Renesmee.

Edward was pacing, but his face seemed relatively calm. I smiled in adoration.

Suddenly, a horrid sound filled the air. "I want my money back!" it demanded. We turned in sync and saw a woman with fiery red hair. "Victoria," I whispered. Now, I was scared.

"Edward, maybe we didn't think this through," I whispered warily. "After all, she is a jailbird. Who knows what she will do?"

Edward came rushing to my side, immediately comforting me. "Bella, remember?" I stared into his green eyes. One word erased all of my fear and replaced it with fury. "Renesmee."

I was ready to jump up and give Victoria a piece of my mind, but Edward restrained me. "Patience, love," he whispered. I sighed.

"Renesmee didn't make me money, so I want a refund!" she demanded. My face paled at the mention of Renesmee and I felt Edward stiffen beside me. The lady at the front desk seemed terrified of her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we do not offer refunds," she said as coolly as she could, gesturing to a sign on the wall. I saw her shaking though.

"Listen," she said, her eyes sweeping across the room to make sure that no one else was listening. Her eyes landed on us and I pretended to stare at the clock. She lowered her voice. "My money making machine will not make me lose money!"

I almost gagged. Her money making machine? Is that how she viewed Renesmee? Edward was apparently having the same thoughts as me by the expressions on his face.

"Ma'am," the lady said once again. I could tell she was frustrated. "We do not offer refunds. It'd be in everyone's best interest if you leave."

Her eyes shot lasers at the lady. Finally, she turned around. "This won't be the last you see of me!" she screeched.

My eyes shot to Edward's. He shook his head slowly. "Not now," he whispered.

"Excuse me? May I help you?" the lady at the front desk said, looking at us.

I smiled. "No thank you. We have all that we need."

Edward took my hand and we strolled out of there together. As soon as we were out of the agency, I eyed a car. I spied red hair inside, and the person looked like they were swearing. I grinned at Edward. He smirked back.

He got in the driver's seat while I sat in the passenger's. We waited for Victoria to start heading towards her house. Finally, Victoria started driving. She was no slow driver either. Edward sped after her just as fast.

"Edward, slow down a little," I complained as we were nearing her car.

"Love," he said, his eyes sparkling. "This is the best part about a chase."

"But she'll get suspicious!" I said. Edward sighed and slowed down.

"Must you suck all the fun out of _everything_?" Edward asked. I was frozen. Was that how Edward truly viewed me?

"Kidding, love," he said. Suddenly, he slammed on the petal, lurching us forward quickly. "Edward!" I cried out.

"Sorry, she was getting away!" Edward shouted. He drove faster. Finally, Victoria parked in front of a huge mansion with a cute little shack in the back.

My eyes swept over the mansion in awe. There was no way that our little house could ever compare to this. Renesmee was probably having a good life here. A life she couldn't have if she was with us.

"No, Bella," Edward said. His eyes glazed over with fury. "She's _abusive_."

Edward got me at that sentence too. I stormed up to the door. I forcefully pounded on the doorbell. "Open up!" I heard something moving in the shack, but dismissed it as an animal that made its way in.

A fiery red burst of hair answered the door. Immediately, I started yelling.

"How could you?" I shouted at her.

"You abusive excuse for a parent!" Edward screamed at her. I looked at him in slight shock. Never in his life did Edward seem so… outraged and straightforward. He was always the calm-headed one.

"I don't have any kids!" Victoria retorted. I almost broke out in sarcastic laughter.

"Listen," Edward said, lowering his voice. "We saw the newspaper. We know that it was you."

Victoria was still feigning innocence. "What was me?"

"_You _are the one who were abusive to that little girl!" I said, jabbing a finger towards Victoria's direction.

"What little girl?"

Edward growled. "You know who. Renesmee. Ring a bell?"

"I don't know anyone named Renesmee."

I couldn't keep my voice quiet anymore. "Renesmee! The girl you stole and captured! The one you have been hurting!"

"I told you, I don't know anybody named Renesmee!" she screeched.

"She was ours! You don't deserve her!" I yelled back.

Victoria laughed sarcastically. "Get off of my property."

"No!" Edward shouted.

"James!" Victoria demanded. Victoria I was willing to face. James, not so much.

I grabbed Edward's hand and began backing off. We looked over the mansion and the shack one last time. I could have sworn I saw something inside the shack. I looked towards it, seeing brown eyes. _Maybe it's just a fox_, I thought. Suddenly, it began banging on the door.

I heard a few muffled words. I stared at the window and saw a human face. Not just a human face, but one with bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. I knew that face. She screamed, but I couldn't hear anything.

Nonetheless, I went over. Edward was doing the same, desperate to save our daughter.

All of a sudden, James came out. I whimpered, shrinking down. He was much bigger than he looked in the newspaper.

"You have to leave," he said.

Even Edward seemed intimidated. He tugged on my hand. "Let's go." We left for our car.

Tears immediately filled my eyes. "Edward, we were so close!" I said, unable to hold the tears in my eyes any longer.

He sadly grinned at me. "We might not have gotten her today." He paused dramatically. Finally, he said deviously, "But now we know where she is."


	14. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING FOR EVERYONE WHO DID! AND IF YOU DIDN'T, REVIEW!**

**CAN I GET A "WOOT, WOOT" FOR THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET?! :D**

**And if any of you guys saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and wanna talk about it, you can PM me. I loved it sooooo much and I actually cried. Like not just tears in my eyes, but full blown crying. **

**Renesmee POV**

My tummy growled at me, but I ignored it. I had learned how to. I was incredibly hungry and thirsty, but Victoria only threw a tiny pitcher of water at me.

I could tell she was mad about what happened at the picture place. But today, we were going to another one. I was scared. I'd be on my best behavior today because I didn't want her to hurt me anymore.

"Renesmee!" she yelled at me from inside the house. Of course, I could hear because of the speaker.

I moved up from my "bed" and tidied up the best I could. I went to open the door, but it was still locked.

"It's locked," I said nonchalantly.

"Agh! You pathetic excuse for a human!"

I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded bad.

I sat on the cold ground, waiting, wishing for Mommy and Daddy to come. They would, wouldn't they? They had come once. But a part of me believed that Victoria was right. What if they really didn't want me? I was probably just a "nuisance". I had learned that word from Victoria.

I heard footsteps outside the door. I stood up and brushed myself off. Victoria opened the door. When she saw me, she screamed. "I forgot how horrible you looked! Imagine how ugly you'll be in a year if you can look so terrible in a week!"

Maybe I was so ugly that Mommy and Daddy would never ever want me back.

"There isn't time to make you pretty. We have to do it at the photography agency."

I sighed, but followed her. It felt like I was tired, but I had just woke up. I began to stumble over everything.

I knew what it was. I was hungry. Just plain hungry. I hadn't eaten in a week.

I sat in Victoria's car. Woozy, I lie down. She yelled at me to get back up. "You'd better not try anything!" she yelled at me. I just nodded.

I stared out the window. Maybe if I was good this week, she'd give me something to drink. I had tried seeing if any other objects in Victoria's shack were edible. They weren't.

We finally pulled up to another building. This one was bigger than the other one. I unbuckled.

"Renesmee," Victoria hissed in my ear as her cold hand wrapped around my tiny one. "You'd better not mess this one up."

I was nervous now. I could tell she was still very mad about what happened at the last one.

We entered and Victoria went up to the front desk. I observed the lobby with wide eyes. I noticed a bathroom and in the far corner I saw-no it couldn't be.

I looked closer. Squealing, I ran to it. Thirstily, I lowered my head and began drinking from the water fountain. So good….

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. Someone smacked me hard on the head. It was James. "Don't act as if we haven't given you anything to eat or drink for a week."

I was confused. Wasn't that what they had done?

A lady stepped in front of me. Victoria followed her, and James and I followed suit. We went to a small room, similar to the one I had been in last week.

I looked at Victoria. She nodded at me. I stood on the fabric, posing and staring at the camera.

Finally, an hour later, I was done. Victoria hadn't hurt me, so that was a plus.

We went outside and Victoria squealed. It wasn't a pleasant sound, but it was better than her screaming at me.

She turned around and put her chapped yucky lips on my cheek. I made a face and wiped it off. "My money- making machine is going to pay off!" I looked at her, confused. What was her money-making machine? Did she have a machine that could make money?

The whole way back "home", Victoria was beaming. It was strange seeing her this happy. It wasn't bad, but the smile mixed with her whole face just seemed ugly, almost like she wasn't meant to smile. Which she probably wasn't, but whatever.

Her happiness left as soon as she pulled into the driveway. She shooed me off to my "room." I eagerly awaited my food, but I didn't get any. I waited the whole day, and the whole next day too. I was feeling faint. I could barely stand now. The only water I had in my body was from the picture place, and I only took a couple of sips.

Two days later, Victoria turned on the speaker in my "room."

"Renesmee, come to the main house this instant!" I wasn't in trouble, because she didn't seem mad. Woozily, I opened the door and stumbled into the main house.

Victoria shoved a magazine at me. "Look!" Sure enough, I saw myself on the magazine. I smiled a little.

"See, this is what happens when you listen to me!" I stared at Victoria.

"Victoria," I choked out. "Can I have something to eat or drink?"

She just laughed at me, and it wasn't a good laugh either. "Seems like you did a lot better when we didn't give you anything to eat, doesn't it?"

I didn't fully understand what she said. "What do you mean?"

"No."

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran for the sink. I turned on the water and gulped it down even though Mary had told me it wasn't good to drink tap water.

I felt a hand connect with my shoulder, but I didn't stop drinking. Someone roughly tore me away from the sink. It was James. I shrank away. He violently pushed me towards the back door. I obliged and went to my shack.

***Bella POV**

I lie in our bed, twisting Edward's soft hair between my fingers. I took a deep breath of his scent, placed a kiss on his relaxed forehead, and left his sleeping form. I stepped into the kitchen. It was still dark outside.

I glanced at the clock. 3:30. Great.

I got in the car, unsure of where to go. I didn't know why, but I just had to go. Somewhere, anywhere.

I put the keys in the ignition. I wasn't even controlling the car anymore. It was like it was controlling me. Before I knew it, I was at the local bookstore. I smiled. I had been here quite a few times before.

I glanced at the display window for any discounted books. They also displayed magazines, but I never paid attention to any of those.

However, this time, something caught my eye. It was a little girl, dressed a bit provocatively, but nonetheless adorable. A little thin for my liking, but she wasn't my child. I looked past that and saw that a copy of Wuthering Heights was for sale. I grinned a little, but my gaze kept shifting to the little girl. There was something hauntingly familiar about her, but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

I went inside and purchased the Wuthering Heights book and when I noticed the magazine on display at the checkout center, I bought it too. Maybe Edward could help me figure it out.

When I got home, it was already almost five in the morning. I got out of the car and opened the door to a worried Edward.

"Bella, where have you been?" he cried out as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, his presence calming me immediately.

"At the bookstore," I responded. I looked at him. "I just had to go somewhere."

He grinned sadly at me. I smiled, quickly kissed him, and pulled out the magazine. "Edward, does this girl look familiar to you?"

He gasped. "It does, but who?"

I examined the girl closer. The dull bronze hair mimicked Edward's, and the child's tired brown eyes were a faint shadow of mine. Only one person I knew had that combination. Could it be?

"Edward," I began, not sure how to put this. "Is this… Renesmee?"

He stared at the picture some more. "Bella, I think you're right. But she's so….thin. And tired. And not to mention lifeless."

"It was Victoria!" I screamed. I was sure I would have woken up all the neighbors, but at this point, I didn't care. "She did this to her!"

The fire came in Edward's eyes. "Our little Renesmee. How could she?" He looked at me and grinned mischievously. "Do you still have her address?"

*** Just to clarify, the Bella POV is on Saturday.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Renesmee POV**

It was Saturday yet again. I sighed, lifting my sore muscles from my so called bed.

"Renesmee, hurry up!" Victoria's voice screeched from the speaker.

I grumbled and headed dizzily to the door. Not eating for two weeks and barely drinking water had a really bad effect on a person.

I grasped helplessly at the door, trying to open it but failing with my obvious weakness.

Finally, I managed to open the door and stumble out. I walked the all too familiar path to the main house to get fitted for my costume and sent out to the car.

After an excruciating forty minutes, I was in the car with Victoria and James, ready to go to the picture place again.

I stared out the window, tired and hungry.

"Victoria, I'm hungry." I said feebly.

"Quit your yapping, I'm examining my nails," she said to me.

I stopped. I've learned to listen these past few weeks. When Victoria wanted something, she always got it. No matter what.

We arrived at the same picture place as before. Sighing, I stepped out of the car. I could barely think right now, for the hunger and thirst were tearing at me. The only thing pulling me towards the picture place was the thought of that oh-so-glorious water fountain awaiting me.

I ran, only to fall down two steps later. Panting, I stood up and weakly made my way to the front door.

Victoria once again took my hand. This was typical for wherever we went anywhere. Victoria would pretend that she loved me and vice versa. However, the opposite was true. I didn't love her at all. In fact, and if Mary could read my thoughts she'd scold me, I hated her.

I waited until we got into the studio, then bolting for the water fountain. This time, I was able to get in a few more gulps before James shoved me aside. I wiped my mouth.

It was time again to take pictures. The lady's eyes widened when she looked at me. I was confused. Did I have something on my face?

"Has she been eating…?" the lady asked.

Victoria looked at her. "Of course," she responded. I fought the urge to scream. I had not been eating for the past two weeks. I had suffered injuries and barely drank anything either.

James gave me a warning look. I kept quiet.

The lady looked concerned, but didn't question anything else. I walked to the same small room with the camera. On the way, I noticed two people standing by a piano, taking pictures. When I got to my room, I stood on the paper and struck my first pose.

Suddenly, the room started spinning. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. All I could see was white. Mommy and Daddy's faces flashed in my mind. And then everything went black.

**Bella POV**

"Edward, hurry up. You're going to be late for your appointment."

He sighed as he straightened his tie. Today, we were going to a photography agency to photograph Edward. He was going to release his first CD soon, and he needed a picture for the front cover.

We had given up in our search for Renesmee. Well, technically, we would never give up but we had stopped for now. Earlier this morning, we had made a trip to Victoria's house, but nobody was home. Even the shack was empty.

I grinned when I took in the full length version of him. After five years, I still couldn't believe that this amazing man was mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and stood on my toes to kiss him. He laughed.

Suddenly, Edward picked me up and carried me bridal style to our car. Well, his car. Jake still hadn't fixed mine yet.

He set me down on the passenger seat. I buckled my seatbelt while Edward climbed over me to the driver's seat.

He stepped on the pedal and we backed out of the driveway. I had to admit, the thought of photography agencies brought a shot of sorrow to me.

We were going at 100 miles an hour, but the speed didn't affect me as much as it did when I first met Edward.

Within thirty minutes, we were there. As we parked in the parking lot, Edward turned his head to kiss me. I returned it and pretty soon, we both looked disheveled.

"Edward, skip the appointment," I murmured against his lips.

He smirked. "Bella, I can't."

I sighed. He was right, as usual.

We got out of the car and held hands as we walked for the receptionist's desk. "Edward Cullen," he said to the lady.

She typed on her computer. Soon later, she said, "Follow me."

We were lead to a small, confined room. I sat in a chair while Edward went to stand on the fabric.

The lady said, "The photographer will be here shortly."

We nodded and the lady left.

I grinned at him. He looked so… sexy up there.

"What's so funny, love?"

I smiled. "It's not funny, it's just that you look so unbelievably handsome up there."

He grinned at me. "And you look unbelievably pretty sitting there." He came over to me and kissed me. I returned the kiss with equal fervor.

After a while, someone cleared their throat. We backed away, embarrassed. It was the photographer. I blushed deep red.

"I'm sorry to catch you, um…." The photographer said, not knowing what to say.

I could tell that Edward was just as embarrassed as I was. I laughed nervously and he joined in. The photographer rolled his eyes and told Edward to pose.

There was a piano set up especially for him. Edward sat on the piano seat, smiling at the camera.

I stared out the window while he was taking pictures. I noticed a terribly skinny little girl go into the room next to ours. I pitied her and saw a streak of red hair follow her.

_No, it couldn't be_, I thought to myself. I shook off the thought and continued watching Edward.

Unable to restrain myself anymore, I risked another peek. This time, I panicked. The girl was gone. I heard sirens outside. I moved up and rushed for the door.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing that you need to know." I walked to the parking lot where I saw an ambulance. I noticed someone being loaded onto the stretcher. Whoever it was, the person had a really small and emaciated body. Walking closer, I noticed that the person was a child, no older than eight.

She was extremely thin and looked abused. I then noticed her bronze hair. I looked at the people crowded around her. I saw a man with long hair, a photographer and… a person with fiery red hair.

My face paled, but I couldn't be sure. For all I know, Victoria could have adopted another child.

And then I saw the child's hair and half closed eyes. Bronze and chocolate brown, like mine and Edward's.

It all added up. The hair color, the eye color, and Victoria. Which meant that the thin child was….

"Renesmee!" I screamed as she was rolled up into the ambulance.


	16. Chapter 17

**Everyone, I have a roleplay. Sorry if this is a little random, but if you are interested, anybody, just PM me. PLEASE.**

**Read and review please!**

**BTW, what chapter do you think I will get a scroll bar? I looked and I think I have to get to Chapter 21, but I've been waiting!**

**THIS is my longest chapter! 2,140 words!**

**Bella POV**

Edward, of course, came sprinting outside as soon as he heard me scream. Taking my hand in his, he whispered urgently, "What's wrong?"

My lips formed the words, but I couldn't bring myself to say them. My beautiful daughter, emaciated, being loaded onto a stretcher to be taken to the ambulance.

Instead, I chased after the ambulance that was already halfway down the street. Edward ran after me.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded.

I took a deep breath and began shakily, "Renesmee… thin….stretcher… ambulance."

Somehow, Edward seemed to understand what I meant. His eyes reflected the same amount of worry that mine did. After all, she _was_ our daughter.

We got in the car and abandoned the photography appointment. Instead, we went chasing after the ambulance.

I fretted the whole way there. I toyed with my hair, my fingers, and Edward's hair, basically everything that I could toy with.

My eyes darted to Edward's face. He seemed to be focused on the road, but I could tell that he was fighting back tears.

I knew how he felt. I felt the same way. My eyes were overflowing with tears, but I didn't want to let them out just yet.

I just couldn't think. If I did, I'd just picture my beautiful daughter's face thin and abused. And I had it worse than Edward. I had seen her with my own two eyes.

He settled my hands down and instead interwove one of his hands into mine. I relaxed a little, but it wasn't a big help.

Finally, we were at the hospital, hot on the ambulance's trail. We parked and then barged into the emergency room. "Renesmee?" I frantically yelled.

The various nurses scattered about the room all hushed me, but I kept asking.

"Excuse me?" I said to a lady at a desk. "Did a Renesmee check in today?"

The lady checked her computer. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she did. She's in the emergency care unit right now."

My face paled and I could tell Edward's did too. He grasped my hand in a vice-like grip, but I was sure that I was holding on with the same amount of force as he was.

"Thank you," he managed to say as we sped off for the emergency care unit.

I tried to peek over the tops of people's heads, but I was shorter than the majority so I just let Edward do that.

Finally, he spied fiery red hair. I ran over to her.

"Victoria, where's Renesmee?" I said, panicked.

Her cold, calculating eyes looked at me. "Are you the people that came to my house and demanded this 'Renesmee'?"

Edward glared at her. "Yes we are. Now tell us where our daughter is!"

Victoria sneered. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She isn't _your_ daughter."

I pushed past her, holding onto Edward. "Edward, let's go find her."

"Edward," she purred. His eyes widened in fright. I was immediately angry. How could she? She had stolen our daughter and now she was going for my husband!

"I'd never notice how… amazingly gorgeous you are," she said seductively. He shuddered and looked desperately at me.

I shrugged, helpless. Feeling guilty, I let go of his hand to find Renesmee.

"Bella!" he yelled. I looked at him, hoping he would understand. He sighed and let Victoria "seduce" him.

I moved my way past the throng of people until I found a small person in a small room. The person was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

"Renesmee," I said. I quietly made my way to her side and examined her condition.

She had fading bruises covering almost every exposed inch of her body. Her body itself was not in very good condition. It was literally skin on bones. I gently touched her now dull hair and whispered, "Renesmee, please wake up."

She didn't stir. I brushed my fingers over her face. I shuddered as I felt the bones almost jutting out from her face.

I heard footsteps coming from the doorway. I expected to see James, at least a little bit concerned for his daughter.

It was the doctor. "Doctor, what's going to happen to her?" I wailed.

"We don't know miss," he said.

I looked at his name tag. It said Dr. Carlisle. "Dr. Carlisle, what are you going to do?"

He looked at me sympathetically. "We're going to try to get some food and water into her system and then see what happens."

And then I asked what had been on my mind. "What are her chances of living?"

He looked down. "Right now, it is about fifty-fifty."

I gasped and tears began streaming down my face. I kissed Renesmee's hair. "Honey, please make it."

I heard more people coming in. "What are you doing with my daughter?" a voice screeched.

Someone came to my side and held my hand. I relaxed a tiny bit, having him next to me.

"Edward, what is your wife doing with my daughter?"

He glared at her. "For your information, this is _our _daughter. Know that if she makes it or if she doesn't you will be charged with child abuse and neglection and never expect to even see another child ever again."

I could tell that Victoria was fearful, but she stood her ground. "Get away from my daughter!"

"Excuse me," a voice called from beside me. I jumped. I hadn't noticed her there before. "Exactly whose daughter is she?"

"Mine," Edward and Victoria said at the same time.

I was still frozen, unable to answer, just repeatedly stroking my daughter's hair.

**XxXxX**

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel anything. All I saw was a sea of black. But swimming in the black was Mommy and Daddy. I tried to get to them, but something kept pulling me back. I looked and saw that it was Victoria.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I yelled. They noticed and try to come close to me but Victoria kept pulling me down.

Suddenly, with one final pull, I was done for. I allowed the blackness to envelope me. And then I opened my eyes.

I was in a bright room. I patted the sheets next to me. I gasped. Sheets! I hadn't had those for a while!

I looked around me. It was empty. I felt rested, but when I looked at my arm, it was connected to a machine and a drippy thing.

I tested out my voice to see if it worked. "Hello?" It did.

Suddenly, someone next to me hugged me. I jumped, surprised. But when I took a whiff of the person's scent, I knew exactly who it was.

"Mommy!" I yelled, happy.

She looked like she was about to cry. "Renesmee," she whispered. I smiled for real for the first time since Victoria took me to her house.

But I was still confused. Why would she cry? I thought back to what Victoria said. Maybe Mommy and Daddy really didn't want me anymore. Was that why she was crying?

I pulled back. "Sorry," I said, trying not to let tears of my own fall.

**Bella POV**

I was so relieved when Renesmee had woken up. I was so happy when she had called me Mommy. And I was so taken aback to why Renesmee looked like she was crying. I pulled her into my arms once again. Didn't she want to be with us? Did she miss Victoria? As sick as that thought made me, I wanted what was best for Renesmee.

"Do you want Victoria?" I asked gently, trying to disguise how much those words hurt me. She looked at me shocked.

"No, Victoria's mean!" she said. She nuzzled her face into my jacket. "I want you." She gasped like she said something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked tenderly.

"Well," she began. "Victoria told me that you guys… didn't want me anymore."

That bastard! How could I ever not want Renesmee? She, next to Edward, was the epitome of perfect!

"Renesmee, we will always want you," I said earnestly. She grinned at me. I heard someone coming in and looked up to see Edward. He looked like he was about to cry too at the sight of Renesmee and I embracing.

He handed me a couple of packaged pancakes from the cafeteria downstairs. I smiled and gave one to Renesmee. She looked shocked.

"For me?" she asked. I nodded. She eagerly began tearing the package apart and took out a pancake. First she smelled it and then gingerly took a bite. It was like she was amazed that she got her own pancake. And then I remembered what Victoria had done.

I had lost my appetite and gave her all of the pancakes. Her eyes shined brightly.

Edward went to sit on the opposite side of her bed and took her other hand. She smiled at him.

I sat on her bed and Edward did the same, sandwiching her in between the two of us. We were all happily gazing at one another.

Suddenly, a shrill voice came through the doorway. "What are you doing? Get away from my daughter!"

Renesmee looked at us, scared. I pulled her into my arms and she kept a hand on Edward's hand.

Edward growled. I looked at him, surprised. "She doesn't want you."

"Yes she does. Come here Renesmee," she cooed. I almost gagged in disgust.

Renesmee held on tighter to me. I breathed in her scent.

All of a sudden, two police officers came bursting in the door. I gasped. "Dad?"

He looked at me, confused. "Why are you here? We came because of a report of child abuse…" he trailed off. "That wasn't you was it?!"

I shook my head. "Dad, I'd never do that." He took in me holding Renesmee and his face creased into a frown.

"Since when do you have a daughter?" he asked. Edward grinned at me.

"Since about four weeks ago." Charlie was confused but didn't ask further.

Edward pointed to Victoria. "She was the one who made the girl admitted into the hospital. She was the abuser and didn't give her any food for the past few weeks."

I noticed Renesmee shudder and close her eyes at the memory. I kissed her hair.

Victoria acted surprised. "Me? No, never! I love children. In fact, that is why I adopted Renesmee!"

"Really? Then you are the reason that she is this thin and bruised?"

"No, never! She managed to get that way on her own."

"But if I recall correctly, you adopted her and assumed full responsibility for her. Therefore, she will be taken out of your custody," a voice said.

Renesmee gasped. "Mary!" she said.

"How did you all know that Renesmee was here?" I asked.

"I might have made a couple phone calls while I was getting the food," Edward said.

I stared at Victoria. "And where is your husband, James? If you love children as much as you say, then shouldn't he too? Shouldn't he be with his daughter?"

She paled and I grinned at Charlie. He handcuffed her and dragged her out, with Victoria protesting the whole way.

"Find James while you're at it too!" Edward called after him. I saw Charlie nod. "Bye dad!" I called.

Renesmee looked up at me and Edward. "What's going to happen to me?"

I looked at her. She seemed so grown up know. It was like she had years and years of her childhood taken away from her. All her happiness was taken away by Victoria. But now she had us.

Renesmee whispered, "I want to stay with you."

Edward and I smiled at each other. "We want to stay with you too," he said.

Mary noticed our little exchange and grinned at us. "Well, you should be able to sign the forms sometime next week."

I get to stay with you?" Renesmee demanded.

"Forever," I promised her.

**I am not done with the story yet. I'm going to do like one-shots of their lives afterwards and everything. Also, did anyone catch that I quoted Breaking Dawn for the last two sentences? :D**

**THANK YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING AND PLEASE, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING MY ROLEPLAY, PLEASE PM ME. THANKS x a million!**

**Thank you for being here through my whole writing process and I hoped you enjoyed the story! The main plot is over, but PLEASE don't go away! **


	17. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took me so long to post! But here it is. :D**

**Bella POV**

Today, we were going home.

We had been in the hospital for a week now. Well, Renesmee was the only one who was admitted to it, but Edward and I stayed. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't?

Luckily, she was starting to look better after a couple days, but the doctors kept her longer just to be safe. They had given her pills to increase her calorie intake and lots of water.

I squeezed Renesmee's hand. She looked up at me. I grinned at her and she, confused but nonetheless, smiled back. My daughter was strong. She pulled through all of that without a hitch, really.

We reached Edward's Volvo. I led Renesmee to the backseat while Edward went to the driver's seat.

Renesmee smiled at the sight of the Volvo. I did too. She remembered it through all her pain and suffering. It was what Renesmee and I first took to get to our house.

_Our house_, I mused. It was truly our house now. Renesmee's too.

"Renesmee, honey, if you're cold, just tell us," Edward said gently as he looked tenderly at her.

My eyes snapped back to her face, searching for any signs of discomfort.

"I'm fine," she insisted, but her teeth let out a chatter. Renesmee looked down, embarrassed.

Edward looked at me, worried. I shook my head and then handed her my jacket. "You can sit on it," I offered.

Renesmee looked at me gratefully.

I got in the passenger's seat and Edward started the car. I kept one of my hands on his the entire time. I couldn't believe this was real. My daughter and my husband were both in this car. My family was complete.

I grinned like a fool and I could have sworn Renesmee looked at me weirdly. I didn't care.

Edward started smiling too. If I didn't know better, I'd have said that he could read minds. Well, at least he read me like an open book.

While Renesmee was at the hospital, we got the adoption forms worked out. She was legally allowed to stay with us now. I hoped she would like her room. Suddenly, all my excitement turned to anxiousness.

"What if she doesn't like it?" I whispered urgently in a low voice.

"Don't worry about It," he replied and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

He turned the radio on and Claire de Lune permeated throughout the whole car.

I heard Renesmee yawn and looked to see her eyes fluttering closed.

"She's had a long day," Edward commented.

"So have we. And I can't wait to get home," I said as Edward stopped at a red light.

Suddenly, the last minute jitters were acting up again. What if Renesmee didn't like anything we made for her? What if she didn't like our house? What if she didn't like the food that we made?

"Love, stop worrying, it's going to be alright."

I truly hoped so.

As Edward eased into the garage, I heard Renesmee murmuring a few words.

_Hm,_ I thought. _She was a sleep-talker too._

Edward chuckled and said, "You grab Renesmee, I'll get her room ready."

I gently opened the back door and unfastened the seat belt. I pulled her out, murmuring words of comfort into her ears to prevent her protests.

"Renesmee, honey, we're home," I said softly.

"Home?" she mumbled, confused.

I kissed her forehead. "Yeah, home."

She opened her eyes, squinted, and closed them again. "I'm tired."

"I know, sweetie. You can sleep."

She buried her face in my shoulder as I carried her inside the house.

"Mommy," she began with her eyes still closed.

"Yes?" I responded. It had been far too long since she had called me Mommy.

"Will I have to sleep in a shed in the backyard?"

I bristled with anger. I had not gotten over that at all. Who could? It was a good thing that Victoria was going to jail. I hated that she had hurt our little girl, but the only thing restraining me from hurting her was the fact that she had been arrested by Charlie.

"No, you don't," I said.

"Will I get food and water?" she asked as her mouth spread into a slight smile.

"Of course you will," I said reassuringly.

I brought her up the stairs and carried her into her new room, where Edward was already waiting. He had set out the pink butterfly blankets and the light blue patterned pillows. I carefully set her down and observed the room. We hadn't done a bad job decorating. We had the whole room painted light pink, which she said was her favorite color. We had filled the dressers with cute little clothes for her to wear. And we had carpeted the whole room to make sure she didn't get injured.

I noticed Edward's gaze drift from me to the little sleeping girl on the bed. She truly was a perfect mix of us, yet I didn't even give birth to her.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "We don't want to wake her."

Edward and I walked out and I flicked off the light switch. As soon as we were outside, I stood on my tippy toes for a kiss. He obliged.

"We really have a daughter now," I murmured against his lips.

"Yes, we do," he said, and he couldn't be prouder.

I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair, but he pulled back. I frowned.

"We had a long day too," he reminded me.

That was true. So he walked to our bedroom and I followed suit.

I quickly changed into my pajamas-flannel pants and one of his big t-shirts. They were comforting and comfortable.

He grinned.

We lie on the bed. His arms were around me and I was tucked into his side.

Today had certainly been a long day. Today was the beginning of our lives as real parents. There would be a lot more responsibility, but I didn't care. I could clearly see Edward didn't either. Because it was our life now. We wouldn't give up anything for it.


End file.
